


You're not so bad kid

by pizzz_10



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Cute, Erik is a Father, Favouritism, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Logan, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all of Peter's life, people have always  preferred his sister over him, even his own father. He always thought there would never be one person who like him more, turns out he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon, let me know what you think comments

        It was a Friday afternoon and Peter was coming down stairs from his room. When he got down their he saw his father on the couch reading a book. Peter kept looking until he finally had enough courage to go up to him. "Hey Dad."  
He waited but got nothing, so he tried again "Dad!" 

"Huh, what?, oh, Peter it's you." He father said not focused on his reading anymore. "Is there something that you need?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I was wondering, if you like to go the aquarium with me." Peter asked smiling. "The aquarium?" Erik raised a brow. "Yeah, I saved up enough money from my job, to get us two tickets." Peter said excitedly. "Well Peter that's very nice of you to offer, but I was already planning to take your sister to a musical she wanted to see."  
"Oh did she get to you before me?"  
"Well no, it's a surprise for her, and I already got two tickets to that." 

Peter's whole face deflated with disappointment. "But, I really wanted go somewhere with you." 

"Peter I am sorry, maybe some other time, just not today." Erik said about to go back to his book. "But you always spend time with Wanda."

"Peter I spend time with you." 

"Barely, and you don't even enjoy it." He said starting to get a little angry. "Peter don't be ridiculous, I-"

"Nope I'm done, go ahead go see the musical with Wanda." With that Peter walked out the house. Erik sighed and rubbed his head and went back to his book.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter was on the public bus, playing on his phone, waiting for his stop. He still wanted to go even though his father didn't go with him. The teen started to think he should stop trying and live with the fact that his sister was loved more. 

When the bus stopped he looked from his phone and saw it was his stop and got off. He was right across the street from aquarium. There was a huge line but he got tickets ahead of time. Peter checked his phone for the time, it was only 1:10 and the place closes at 6:30 So he had plenty of time to go get something to eat from one of the near by food places and come back.  

Peter walked around looking for a good place to eat, until he settled for little pizza restaurant. When he walked in the smell of fresh baked pizza hit him, It was wonderful, it got him even hungrier. 

When he got to the counter, he order two slices of chicken pizza and a cherry Coke. Once he paid for his meal, he sat down in one of the booths, to wait for his order. The teen took out his phone again and played on it to keep himself occupied. Two minutes passed and he was so occupied with his phone, he didn't notice someone sat across form him in the booth. "hey kid, didn't someone tell you, that this booth was taken?" Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, when heard the deep voice, he looked up and saw gruff looking man, a scruffy beard, his hair was slicked back.

The man had light brown eyes, tanned skin, he was wearing a wife beater and black leather jacket over it and man was he ripped, the guy must work out a lot. 

Peter thought he was the hottest man he had ever seen. "Hey kid" the man said snapping his fingers in Peter's face, bringing him out of his trance. "Oh am s-sorry, um I'll go find somewhere else to sit." The teen said nervously, getting ready to go "I didn't ask you to go find somewhere else to sit, I asked you if anyone told you that the booth was taken already." Peter got a lot more nervous. "Um..no." The man simply nodded and said "well?" Peter looked at him funny, "well what?" Peter asked. "well aren't you going to sit down."

"But I thought-"

"Just sit."

The teen nodded and sat back down. "Can I ask you a question ?" 

"you just did." The man said flatly. Peter wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or not."Um...where were you before, if the booth was already taken by you?" Peter asked hoping he didn't sound too nosy. "I was at the ATM." Peter just nodded again.

"Two chicken slices and a Cherry coke." The employee yelled at the counter  yelled. "Also the order for a cheese calzone and bottle of water is ready." Both the man and the boy got up at the same time. the man looked at Peter for a moment. "sit back down, I'll get it.'' Peter was about to protest, but the man already walked to the counter and got both of their orders. when the man got backed, he handed him his plate of pizza and can of Coke. Then the man did something unexpectedly, he sat down next to him, instead going back to thee other side. Peter felt so small sitting next to the big man. "thank you." 

"Don't mention it." The mans a taking a bit of his calzone. "My name's Peter, whats yours?" Peter asked wanting to really know his name. The man looked at him for a moment, taking another bite of his food, chewing slowly, then finally answering after five seconds "Logan" he said his mouth still a little full. "Cool." The teen said eating his pizza. "that's an odd kind of color to dye your hair kid." Logan blurted out. "Most of the time when I see kids with dyed hair, they have bright colors, never white." Peter shifted in his seat. "I didn't dye it, its a genetic mutation I was born with." 

"oh, sorry."

"that's okay, your not the only one to question about my hair." Peter said laughing a little. "All though my dad has asked me to dye it a normal color to hide it."

"why?"

"Oh, because he was tired of teachers asking about it and asking why I don't have red hair like my sister. Then asking if I was adopted, to him it's already bad enough I don't act like my sister, let alone I don't look like her, its always- peter why don't act like your sister, Peter why don't behave like your sister."

"little bit of favoritism?"

"A little? Try like a shit a load of favoritism, when it comes to me to and my sister, not only does my father like her more, but almost everyone, I could go on how it is with that." 

So Peter did, he got into 12 minute rant about whats like being compared with his perfect sister then his father spending so much time with her and how he got tickets for the aquarium for him and his father, but that his father made plans for him and Wanda. Then started about his personal life, like his friends, school, his job at Starbucks, how he was good at track, things he liked to do in his free time. He didn't know why he started telling about his life to this stranger he just met, he just liked talking. Peter wasn't sure if he was listening or not, but he still kept talking.

"-so then I told my boss, that i was not the one who kept on stealing the free coffee coupons we had, I told him, it might be that new shady bitch viper he hired, she already kept on stealing my lunch that I kept in the fridge in the break room. So what do you do for a living?"

"lumberjack."

"Is that why your so buffed?" Logan shurgged and took a sip of his water. "well I heard jobs like that keep you fit and healthy, because of the labor and-"

"Hey kid, you still want to go to that aquarium or do want to talk all day.'' Logan cut him off. "I don't know, I wanted to go with someone." 

"Well I'm here."

"But I just met you."

"Didn't stop you from telling me your life story." that's was true. "You actually wouldn't mind going with me?" Peter asked in disbelief. "Got nothing better to do kid, plus you seem set on going with someone." 

Peter smiled happily, he didn't know why he liked the idea of Logan going with him, there something about him he really like, maybe it was the way he carried himself, tough and bad ass. Logan stood up and got out of the booth. "come on kid." Peter also got out and smiled up at Logan "thank you" 

"Like i said don't mention it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    ~~~

When they got there Peter was looking at the directory, trying to figure out what they should see first."You wanna go see the otters?" He asked up looking up at Logan. "Sure." he shrugged.  
"Great come one lets go, you'll love them, they're so cute." Peter said excitedly, taking Logan's hand and quickly leading him to the otter exhibit like a little kid. 

"Slow down kid sure they're not going anywhere." The man grunted. "I know, I just want to get there before it gets too crowded and try not to call me kid too much, I told you my name's Peter." 

When they got the exhibit, Peter happily watched the otters swim around and interact with each other. "Look at that one, he's playing with ones his toys, it's so adorable." Peter said pointing at a brown otter, playing with a blue ball. "I need to get a picture." He took out his phone and took a few snap shots of the otter. "Don't you wanna take some pics" The teen asked, "Don't need too, pretty sure I can remember this with out pictures taking up space on my phone." Logan replied flatly. "Come on, there's gotta be one you would like enough to take Picture of." Logan looked around, trying to see witch otter stood out to him, he spotted a grey one, it reminded him of Peter, so he took out his phone and took one Picture of it. "There ya happy now kid" he grumbled. "Very." Peter replied with a grin. 

Next they went to the reef exhibit, Peter was fascinated by the different colorful fish, especially the clown fish.  "I can never see clown fish and not think of Finding Nemo, Wouldn't you agree?"   

"Finding Nemo?"

"Yeah, you know the movie."

"Oh that, never seen it."  
Peter turn his attention from the fish to look at Logan wide eyed. "What?" The shocked teen asked. " I said I never seen it."

"Why the hell not, everyone has seen it at least once in they're life time." Logan rolled his eyes. "Kid calm down. its just a movie." Peter even looked more shocked "It's not just a movie it's an experience." Again Logan just rolled his eyes. 

They went back outside looking for another place to go "Let's go to the gift shop." Logan looked at where Peter was pointing, seeing a gift shop not to far, he nodded and followed the kid.

In gift the shop, Peter was trying to decide if he should buy something or not, right now he was looking at shelf of stuffed animals, while Logan was looking at some mugs and shot glasses. Peter eyes landed on a cute grey seal, he picked it up and looked at the price tang, it was $25.99 "yikes." he said. "Is that what you want ?" Peter turned around to find Logan right behind him. "Umm.. Yeah bu-" 

"Can I see?" Logan asked cutting him off . Peter handed him the plush and watched him looked at it. "A little childish, but okay." With that he walked over to the cashier and got out his wallet. Once he paid, he walked back over and handed Peter the bag with the seal in it.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because you wanted it" Logan replied simply. "Thank...you" Peter said awkwardly.

After they left the gift shop they went to more exhibits, by the time they're on their fifth exhibit it was 6:20, the aquarium was about to close in ten minutes

"Wow time flys when your having fun." Peter said while looking at his phone for the time. "You wanna go back to that pizza place and eat." 

"Sure kid, but this time I don't feeling like sitting in there, why don't we take it back to my place." 

Peter thought about it for a moment, "Do have you enough change for the bus?" He asked. "My car is parked near the restaurant." 

"Okay, but are you trying to kidnapped me or something?" Peter asked not sounding scared, but sounding curious.  
Logan rolled his eyes for the third time today "yeah kid, I'm trying to kiddnap you and hold you for ransom." Logan replied in a sarcastic tone. "Cool, but I probably won't be worth a lot money." 

"Kid you are something else." 

Peter just laughed

At the restaurant Peter wanted sausage and bell pepper pie, once he told Logan this, the man order it and paid for it. Peter told him he wanted to pay half, but Logan told him don't worry about it. When they got back outside, Logan lead the teen to his car, a Buick LaCrosse. "Nice car." Peter said before getting in when Logan unlocked it. While riding in the car, Peter got a text, from his sister.

Wanda: where are you? it's almost 7:30?

Peter: I am about to go to a friends house, let dad know.

Wanda:okay

Peter: How was the musical?

Wanda: it was okay, I expecting better, see you when you get home.

Peter put his phone away and and looked window, waiting to get there. It took fifty more minutes before Logan turn and parked in a drive way, that belonged to a medium size house. It was white, with brown rooftop and nice green lawn and had a mail box. "I was expecting an apartment." Peter muttered to himself, getting out of the car and following Logan to the door. Logan took out his keys and was about to unlock the door, till he saw the door was cracked open. 

"Fuck." The man cursed,

"You think you got robbed?"

"No, something much worse." 

Logan opened the door and motioned Peter to step inside with him. "Hold on we forgot the pizza in the back seat, I'll go get it." 

"Okay, just put on the table when you get back, hopefully the bastard left."

"Should we call the police just in case?" 

"No, that won't be necessary." 

Peter walked quickly back to the car  
and got the pizza. When he got to door, he stepped in and looked for the dinning room. Once he did he sit the pizza on table like Logan said. Peter got into the living room, and sat down on the couch waiting for Logan. Peter looked around the living admiring how clean and simple it was. One black couch, black armchair, glass coffee table, a tall shaded lamp near the chair and wooden TV stand with a medium size flat screen on top of it.

While he was still admiring the house, he heard someone coming. "Logan?" He said.

"Nope someone much better." A voice said that didn't belong to Logan. Then he saw a figure come into the living room, once it got close enough, he was able to see the person clearly.

It was a man, the same size as Logan, he head a beard and a buzz cut, green eyes, he was wearing a black jacket, jeans and boots. The man looked at him and give him a creepy grin. 

"Hello." 

"Um, H-hi." Peter knew there was something off about this man. "How did my brother get a pretty thing like you here?" The man ask getting closer the boy, making Peter tense up a little.

"Your pretty, but also a little odd. Never knew my brother would be into white hair." The man grabbed one of the strands and curled it around his finger. "Tell me if you like my brother, would you like me too?" He leaned in closer, getting in Peter's face.

"I-I, really...don't-"

"Victor!" Once Peter heard that, he looked around and saw Logan, this made feel relieved. "Victor get away from him."

"What are you afraid I might steal this one away, little brother? We can share him." Victor said with a laugh that send a shiver down the teen's spine. 

"Your fucking disgusting, get out."

"Come on I just wanted-"

"Out!" Victor shrugged and went towards the door, "You think maybe when your done with him, I can-" Logan didn't let him finish, he slammed the door in his face.

"God what a creep." Peter said once he was gone. 

"I know. Make sure you stay clear away from him, he's dangerous."

"Why was he here?"

Logan shrugged "probably to drink my beer and smoke my cigars like usual when he runs out of his own, come on let's eat then I'll take you home." He lead the boy into the dinning room and pushed a chair for him sit down.

"You want anything drink? I got coke."

"Yeah sure." Logan nodded went over to the fridge, got his Coke and then some paper plates. "Dig in kid." He said giving the boy his plate and drink.

"Thanks." Peter smiled, then reaching over to the pizza. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were both done eating, Logan got his car keys and asked Peter for his address. 

When they got there, Peter was a little disappointed that his time with the older man was over.

He got out of the car and give Peter a smile. "Well thanks again, hey are you sure don't the rest of this pizza?" Back at Logan's house the man didn't eat any, so there was a lot of it left over.

"No, kid you have it, share with your sister or something."

"Okay and it was really nice meeting you and thank you for the stuffed animal." Peter turned around and began to walk away. 

"Peter."

The boy was a little shocked when he heard Logan use his name. He turned back around to see what the man wanted. "Do you want my number?" Peter felt his heart skipped a beat when he ask that.

"Y-yeah, that would be awesome." He put his stuffed toy on top the pizza box to get out his phone, then he handed it to Logan so he can put the number in.

After a few seconds Logan handed him back his phone and give a small smile to Peter. "It was nice meeting you too kid." 

Once he drove off Peter went inside his house with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Peter." His sister greeted him, coming from the stairs.

"Hey sis, I got pizza if you want any." Wanda went over to him and peaked inside the box he was holding. "Looks good, thanks. So how was the aquarium?"

"Awesome." He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday morning, Peter was in the kitchen making breakfast. On Sunday morning they would all have breakfast together.

Usually it would be Wanda or Erik making it, but Peter wanted to do it this time, just to give them both a break. As he was flipping one of the pancakes, he hears someone coming down stairs.

It was Wanda.

"Morning Peter." She greeted.

"Morning sis, breakfast is almost ready." He said giving his sister a smile. "Peter you didn't have do all this, I could of done it, or at least helped you. But thank you bro."

"Your welcome, I wanted to give you and dad break from doing it this morning, plus I wanted chocolate chip pancakes this morning."

Wanda nodded and went to the cabinets to get out the plates. Once she was done, she saw their father coming from down stairs. "Morning dad." They both said. "Morning, Wanda did you make breakfast again?"

"Well no it was actually Peter." 

"It was?"

"Yep!" Peter said enthusiastically. "Sit down dad, so we can eat." Erik nodded and sat at the table.

once everyone had their plate of food, Peter watched his dad's reaction. So far it wasn't a good one, he was digging around his plate, then he took a bite one of the pancakes. "You made chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes."

"It's a little too sweet, Wanda would usually make them blueberry." He said with a frown. 

"I know just wanted to try something different."

"Well is it okay you can do blueberry next time? it's not bad, just too sweet. Here you can have the rest of mine son." He leaned over and put his pancakes on Peter's plate. 

Peter signed and mutter a thanks. "Also I prefer my eggs over easy, not big fan of scrambled."

"Okay." Peter muttered.

"I think you did a good job Peter, I really love how you did the pancakes and the bacon." Peter give her small smile. "Thank you." At least his sister liked it.

 

After breakfast Peter was a little upset at his father, for not eating most his breakfast. He just give it to Wanda or him. 

In fact the only thing he ate was the bacon, he didn't even get a thank you from him. 

"That's the last time ever do that again." He said going up to his room. Once he was in there, he grabbed his phone and began to call Logan.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Logan, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Is it okay I can come over, I need to get out of the house."

"Is it your father?" Peter was silent, for a moment before answering. "Yeah."

"Okay kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he was at the man's house, he went over to the door and knocked.

It took about a few seconds before Logan opened the door. "Morning kid." He said tiredly, the man looked very tired, he looked he just got of bed.

"It's not really morning anymore, it's twelve O clock."

"Well you called me when I still was alseep, so I just got up." Peter felt guilty when he said that, if he knew Logan liked to sleep in, he would of never called.

"I'm sorry."

"don't worry about it kid. Just come in." He said opening the door wider. Peter nodded and went inside.

"you want to do anything today?" Peter asked.

"Not a lot to do on Sunday kid, most places close early." 

"Well I guess we can just hang here, maybe I can see if finding Nemo is on so we can watch it."

"I'm too old to watch kid's movie." Logan grunted while he was going into the kitchen. Peter grinned and followed him. "Your never too old for Disney. In fact have you ever watched a Disney movie?"

Logan thought moment, then shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Wow, One day I'm going to tie you to a chair and force you to watch every single one."

"Kid, Disney movies can't be that great."

"They are, your missing out." Logan  rolled his eyes and went to pantry getting out a bag of jerky. 

"Hey, is that your breakfast?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." 

"Don't you want something else? like a proper breakfast." Peter thought it was a little odd to have something like beef jerky for breakfast.

"Don't have any cereal, plus too tired to even cook."

"I can make you something." 

"Kid you don't have to do that."

"I want to, it's the least I can do since I woke you up." Not only did Peter wanted to do it because of that, he also wanted to do it to repay Logan for the other night. "Kid really you don't-"

"Please, I promise I'll clean up after." Peter said giving Logan a puppy dog look. Logan signed but nodded.

"Awesome you'll love it!" Peter went over to pantry and started getting out some things. "Hey do you have any chocolate chips?" 

"Top shelf."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kid you almost done?" Logan called from his living room. 

"Almost, how do you like your eggs?"

"Any kind is good." Logan replied, then going back to reading his newspaper. Logan had to admit whatever he was cooking it smelled good, he honestly couldn't wait to try it.

"Okay everything's done!" 

Logan got up and went to the table. Peter went over there and put down two plates, one for him and one for himself. Logan notice the boy only had two pancakes on his plate and nothing else. "Why didn't you make more for yourself?"

"I had breakfast before I came here, so I'm not that hungry." Logan nodded and picked up his fork.

"Looks good." He said picking up a piece of sausage and taking a bit. "Taste good." 

"Wait till you try the pancakes." Logan cut one piece of them and tried it. They were fluffy and light, with the right amount of sweetness. "They're good, never thought I would like chocolate for breakfast, thank you."

Peter smiled at the appreciation. "Your welcome. My dad thought they were too sweet, he doesn't like me cooking, because I don't do like it Wanda. Did you ever have Sunday breakfast with your family?"

"To be honest no." 

"Not even with your brother?"

"I would, if he treated me like family." Logan said with a mouthful of pancake. Peter gave him apologetic look, he may feel jealousy towards his sister sometimes, but at least they loved each other and got along. "If it makes you feel any better, I could always come here every Sunday and we can have breakfast together."

"You would actually do that?" Peter nodded and Smiled. "Sure, your Sundays will always better with a good breakfast instead of beef jerky."

"I don't always eat beef jerky for breakfast."

"Are you sure? I mean you are a lumberjack." 

"Just eat your food Peter." Logan said giving him a small smile.

He's looking forward to next Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Drunk Victor and fighting.

It's been almost two weeks since Peter met Logan, 

For those past two weeks, they've been spending time with each other and it's been the happiest two weeks Peter has ever had.

It's Friday afternoon and Peter is getting ready to go the older's man's house. Logan wanted to repay Peter for coming on Sunday's to make breakfast, by doing a small cookout for them. 

As he was putting on his shoes and getting ready to walk out the door, his sister stopped him. "Where you are going?"

"Small cook out." 

"You've been going out a lot lately, did you get a new girlfriend or something?" 

"No." Peter said rolling his eyes. "Then who are you seeing all the time?" God his sister can be so nosey sometimes. "I'm just seeing a friend okay?" He was about go the door, but he stopped, then turned around to go the living room. He went to a cabinet were they had all of their DVDs and started looking. "Hey Wanda do we still have Finding Nemo?" 

"That one broke remember?"

"Damn it." He mutters to himself, so he just grabbed the next best one and went back to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kid." Logan greeted when he got there, letting him in.

"Hi Logan, did you start cooking already." 

"Well....no." When Logan said it like that Peter knew there was something wrong. "Did you forget to get the food?"

"No, I just was starting to think we could be maybe we could go out." Peter thought it was strange, that Logan would want go out all of sudden, when he's been planning this all week. "Logan is there something wrong?" Logan was about to say something, but he was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Logan, don't you have any good beer? almost all the ones you have are crap."

Peter knew that voice and it made him jump. 

Victor

"That's what's wrong." Logan said. "He won't leave and I don't feel like fighting him to leave." 

"You have to fight him sometimes?" 

"Yeah." Logan said feeling a little embarrassed that he has to fight with his own brother, when he didn't want him in his house. 

"Little brother did you hear me?" Victor said coming into the room. "You need better-hey would you look at that, your little play thing is here, maybe with some good booze we could have some fun." 

Logan was about to give a threat, but Peter tugged on his sleeve, to get his attention. "Maybe he could stay." Logan looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?" 

"He's your brother, maybe it could be better if you welcomed him and try to get along."

"Peter I know your heart is in the right place, but this is not a good idea, I can just call the police." 

"But doing that might cause a scene, please just try, for me." There it was again that adorable puppy dog look. Logan didn't say anything he just turned to his brother and said "If you mess anything up, your fucking out of here."

"Don't worry I can behave." Victor smirked.

"Thank you Logan, guess what? I  
Brought us a surprise." Peter held up the DVD he brought. "Wall-E?" Peter grinned and nodded. "I couldn't find finding Nemo, so I brought the next best, we can watch it after we're done eating."

"Yeah that would be okay, but I'm still too old for a kid's movies."

 

As soon as Logan was able set everything thing up, they were outside. Logan was cooking, Peter was handed him things he needed, Victor didn't do anything but just eat snacks and comment on Logan's cooking and not very good comments. Then he started talking to Peter when he sat down at the table.

"So sweetheart what do you like about my brother? sure he's easy on the eyes, but not a man of action like me, if you give me chance I can give you plenty of action." Logan growled and squeezed the handle of the spatula, when heard that.

"Victor stop talking to him."

"Come on I'm just trying to make Conversation." Victor got up from his side the table and sat down near Peter. "Would you like my number, you can call me, when Logan too busy." Logan squeezed the spatula until his hand turned white. He wanted to shove Victor's face into the grill, how dare his poor excuse of a brother, try to flirt with Peter. His Peter. Victor was too vile, he did not deserve someone as sweet as Peter.

"No thank you I'm good."

"You sure because-"

"He said no, you fucking idiot!" 

Victor just give annoying smirk and went back to his side of the table. Logan took deep breath and counted to five in his head. "Kid could you get a plate, for me to put the burgers on."

Peter nodded and went inside. "And get me a beer sweetheart!"

"Victor get it yourself." Logan growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour everything was done and Peter was setting up the table, while Logan was preparing the food. 

"Kid would you like a sausage or a burger?"

"Can I have both?"

"Yeah you can." Logan set up his plate first and give it to the boy. "I have some potato salad in the fridge would like some?"

"Yes please and thank you." Peter replied with a smile. As soon as Logan went inside, Victor started talking again. "Have you and my brother have sex yet?"

Peter nearly chocked on his food when he asked that "W-What?" 

"have you did it with him yet? you keep seeing him."

"N-no I only like him as a friend." He said lying. 

"Really?" He got back up and went sat next to Peter again, the boy could smell beer from his breath, he must of had too much to drink. "That's a surprise, you’re so sweet, how could anybody resist you." Peter was about to say something, but Logan came outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan asked giving Victor a death glare. "I just wanted to know if you and the boy were hooking up." 

"Well were not! So quite bothering him!" Victor put his arm around Peter and  
Pulled him close. "If you’re not hooking up, then why do you get so riled up, when I get near him?" Logan was now clenching the bowl of potato salad. "Victor-"

"Have you at least kissed him yet? The lips on this kid looks so good." Peter tried to get out of his grasp, but Victor tighten his grip on him, then leaned over and did something he did not expect, Victor kissed him. It was horrible, he tasted like beer and he was trying to shove his tongue in. 

Before he could try to pull away, Victor was pulled off him, by a pissed off looking Logan. Logan slammed the other man on ground and started giving him hard blows to the face. "You fucking piece of dirt!"

Victor just laughed and punched Logan, hard in the stomach. The younger man groaned and grabbed his stomach, giving Victor the perfect chance to switch their position, giving him punches.

But Logan was able to kick him off and and attack him. 

Peter was sitting the table in shock, as the two men were fighting. Logan said he has had fights with Victor, but he didn't expect it to be this violent.

Right now Logan had Victor in a choke hold and was banging his head into a tree, soon he heard bone crack and it made him sick to his stomach, he wanted this to stop. 

Victor was able to get out the choke hold and push Logan, making him fall onto the grill, witch was still hot, it burned Logan's arm, Logan screamed in pained. "You were always possessive little brother." Victor said as he started kicking Logan.

"If you want the kid so much, just claim him." He then stomp his foot on his chest. 

"STOP!"

Victor stopped in a mid kick and looked over at Peter, who had tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry kid he's had worse- Fucking Shit!" He was cut from Logan kicking him in the balls. He kneeled down and clutched his private area. Logan took the opportunity and pinned him down, slamming his head into the ground.

"Listen to me and you listen good, you piece of trash, I will end you if you ever touch him again, there will be nothing left of you and I'll make sure of it, You. Do. Not. Touch. Him.” Logan said slamming him into the ground with each word. He was about to do it again until, he heard sobs, he turned his head and saw Peter crying.

"Better go check up on your princess, little brother." Logan growled and punched him, knocking the annoying prick out, he then rushed over to Peter. "Peter, it's okay. Peter?"

"Please no more, no more!" Peter grabbed onto Logan and started crying harder. The man grabbed on to the boy and embraced him him. "Shh....it's okay, it's over...its okay peter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan called an ambulance for his brother and once he was gone, he tried to cheer Peter up, but Peter was just too upset. They were both in the living, sitting silently 

"I'm sorry." Peter mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Peter it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to help, Victor was the one who started it, that fucking drunk idiot." 

Peter sniffed and shook his head. "If hadn't insisted on him staying, this would of never happened. You got hurt." He looked at the burn mark on Logan's arm and tears started to well up again.

Logan moved closer to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll be okay, please stop blaming yourself, okay?"

Peter hesitated but said "Okay."

"Do you still want to watch the movie?"

"Maybe another time, I have to get home." Logan nodded and let him go. "I'll drive you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Logan dropped him off, Logan noticed that he left the movie in his car. Seeing that give him an idea

Logan is going to make sure to make this better for Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimming in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I got a little busy.

It's been a week since the incident at Logan's house and Peter still felt horrible about it. Logan had a grill mark on his arm because of him.

He wants to do everything to make it up to the man. It was Sunday again and Peter is at the grocery store, buying ingredients he can use for the Sunday breakfast he was going to make for Logan.

His cart was full of stuff that the older man liked, he was even thinking about getting him a steak, so he can make him a steak dinner. As he was about to go to the meat section his phone rang.

He took it out and saw it was Logan. He hesitated before answering. "H-hey Logan."

"Hi Peter, where are you?"

"I'm at the store, I'm getting some stuff you might want for breakfast and possibly dinner."

"Why dinner? You just do breakfast."

"I....still feel bad, I just to make you feel better." Peter hears a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Kid I'm fine okay, as much as I hate to say it, Victor was right, I've had worse. Now just come to my house okay?"

"Okay, I need to get a few more things and-"

"No you don't just come and leave all that stuff okay?" Logan said with such softness his in voice, it made Peter feel like he had butterflies in his stomach "Okay."

Peter hung up and started looking for the store exit, leaving the cart full of food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter got to Logan's house, he knocked and waited for Logan to answer.

"Hi Peter." The man greeted when he opened the door. 

"Hey Logan."

"You left your movie in my car, I put it the living room, so you could get it." Peter raised a brow at him, did Logan only call him, so he could get his movie?

"Logan opened the door and let him into the house. "Do you still want breakfast?" Peter asked. "No, I have something else in my mind."

Peter was about to ask what he had plan, but he lost his words when he saw the living room. The living room was filled with mouse shape balloons in the different colors.

The coffee table, had food on it. He got a closer look on it and that the food was all Disney theme. There Mickey shape cookies, cake pops, Mickey soft pretzels, Alice in wonderland cookies, little mini pumpkin pies and cupcakes with rainbow frosting.

"Logan what is all this?" He asked in awe. "Well I know that you like Disney, so I thought maybe we just sit and have a little movie marathon, I wanted to make it special." 

Peter give him a small smile. "You Wouldn't mind watching a butch of kids movies with me?"

"Kid at this point, I don't mind doing anything with you." Logan went to the couch and picked up some DVDs he had there and give them to Peter. "Pick out what you want to watch first."

Peter looked through DVDs, noticing that Logan picked out some very good ones. He got Cinderella, Alice in wonderland, Snow White, Inside out, zootopia and he saw the Wall-E DVD he brought. 

"All these are so good, I don't know witch one to start with. Hmm...lets start with Inside Out first, we'll do Wall-E last." Peter looked at Logan and smiled bigger. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it kid, if we run out of food, I'll order a pizza." 

"How long did it take you to make all this?"

"Three hours, had to get up early, most of it was from a bakery." After he said that Peter went over to hug him, Logan hesitated before putting an arm around him and hugging back. "You are literally the best." Peter let him go and lead him over to the sofa, sitting him down, then going over to the TV to put the first DVD in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about three hours, they were watching their second movie. Snow White 

"I don't understand, why the hell would she let all those animals help cook? that's unsanitary." Logan grunted

"I always thought it was cool, that she can get the animals to work." Peter said taking a bite of a cake pop. "But I guess it is unsanitary." He takes another one and offers it to Logan. 

"No thanks kid."

"Oh come on, you haven't any this. I can't eat it all." 

" It's just for you." Peter shakes his head and climbs on Logan's lap, putting the treat near Logan's lips. "Peter get off." 

"Not until you eat it." Logan grabs his wrist and takes the treat out of the boy's hand. "Told you it's just for you." He mutters, he puts near Peter's mouth and pushes it lightly against his lips. The boy opens his mouth and puts the whole thing in his mouth, moaning a little at the taste. After letting go of the stick he licks his lips and stares at Logan. "I really think you should taste it."

"Kid I-" Logan was cut off from Peter's lips crashing on to him. The man was little taken back, by this, but he started kissing back. Peter opened his mouth and let Logan's tongue in. The older man explored his mouth tasting the sweets he was eating. 

After about a few more seconds they pulled back, panting a little. "Did it taste good?"

"Yeah it did." 

"Logan can we be together, like a couple?" The boy asked, shifting in the man's lap. Logan pulled him against his chest and buried his face in Peter's hair.  "Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, would it make you happy?"

"God, yes." Peter grinned and kissed him again. "This is the best day ever, watching Disney movies with my new badass lumberjack boyfriend. Wanda would be so jealous, she only has a genius for a boyfriend."

"I'm pretty sure genius, is better then lumberjack." Logan said while he started to kiss Peter's neck, making him giggle.

"No, your better, trust me." Logan nodded and then grabbed the last cake pop, then fed it to him.  

"Yeah way better." Peter kissed him and warped his arms around Logan's neck, after Logan took the third kiss, he took Peter off his lap and laid him down on the couch, trapping him underneath. "Mind if I try something?

"What?"

"Wanna taste you here." Logan said grabbing Peter's ass. "You want to rim me?"

"Yes, if you don't want to, that's okay."

"I actually want you to." Peter said blushing. Logan nodded and started undoing his belt, after that he pulled off his pants and underwear. Peter shivered when the cold air hit his bare skin. "You have such a pretty cock kid, but I'll play with that another time." Logan lifted up Peter and turned him on his stomach. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah." Logan the grabbed his ass and give it a light slap. "Such a pretty ass, everything about you is pretty." He give the the cheeks a playful squeeze before spreading them, getting a look at his tight hole, witch winked under his gaze. He bend his head down and kissed it before giving a stroke with his tongue. 

He griped his harder, giving more strokes. "F-fucking hell Logan." The boy moaned. When the rim was soft enough he was able to get his tongue in and taste him from the inside. Soon he pulled and sucked on the rim a little. "Your so good Peter, so sweet. Such a good boy for me." Peter whimpered at the praise and pushed his ass back. 

Logan went back to licking his puffy rim and he reached under Peter, to grab his cock. While he was licking he started jerking Peter off, making the boy give a high pitch whine. 

"Come, come for me sweetheart." 

"Loga- AH!" After he came on Logan's hand, he turned back on his back. Peter grabbed Logan's hand and started licking the come off it. "Fuck kid your so perfect." 

"I know am." Peter grinned. Logan turn his head to the TV and saw the credits to the movie on the screen. "Looks like we got distracted from the movie." Peter was laughing at this.

"I can't believe we had sex while Snow White was on."

"You want to restart it?"

"Nah, let's just watch Cinderella. Then you can take me home, alright my Prince Charming?"

"I really don't fit that title 

"Well you do to me." Peter said smiling. "Your my badass Prince Charming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put up this chapter tomorrow, but I decided it would go up today, sorry for the long wait

"Kid are you sure this is a good idea?" Logan ask fixing his tie, around his button up shirt.

"Too be honest I'm not sure anymore, but we have to do this."

Peter was with Logan in his bathroom, helping him get ready for dinner at Peter's house. Erik asked where has he been going all this time, so Peter told him the truth. 

Erik said he will be fine with it, if he got to meet him, like he did with Wanda's boyfriend. Both of them were nervous about this, Peter has no idea what his father will think of Logan.

"I really don't get why he wants to meet me anyway."

"He just wants to make sure I'm not dating some criminal or something, where do you keep your cologne?" 

"Top shelf in my closet." Peter got out of the bathroom and then came back with the spray bottle. He reached up on his tip toes and sprayed Logan on both sides of the neck, then give a kiss there too.

Logan kissed him back on his neck, bitting him a little. "Hey, no hickeys, if my father sees that he might kill you."

"Well you started it." Peter smirked and rubbed Logan's stumbled cheek. "Don't worry, you'll get more of me soon."

"Your a little shit you know that?"

"Well I'm a adorable little shit, now are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to Peter's house, Peter made sure Logan was in check one more time before going to the door and knocking.

"Remember when the door opens, you say good afternoon Mr.Lehnsher and then you shake his hand."

"Got it kid."

"Another thing, don't call me kid around him." Logan nodded and After that the door opened. Logan was about to say what he was supposed to say, but the father didn't answer the door. It was Wanda.

"Are you the lumberjack Peter told me about?" Logan was about to reply but Peter beat him to it. "Yes Wanda he is, now where's dad?"

"He's upstairs." She said opening the door wider to let them in. Peter showed Logan to the living room so they can sit on the sofa. "Could you get dad?" Wanda nodded and headed up stairs.

"Dad, The lumberjack is here!" She shouted, making Peter face palm. "How are you feeling?" He asked Logan. "Still a little nervous to be honest."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this." 

Soon Erik came downstairs and into the living room. He looked at Logan, raising a brow. "This is the man you've been seeing?"

"Yes, Dad this is Logan." Logan got up and reached out his hand. "Good afternoon Mr.Lensher, it's nice to meet you." Logan held out his hand for five seconds, before Erick finally shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Logan." Peter quietly sighed in relief.

"I hope you like bratwurst and sauerkraut with Pirogies."

"I never had it before to be honest."

"Then you'll love it, Dinner is in the oven, I call you when it's ready." With that Erik left them in the living room. 

"Aw man." Peter groaned.

"What?"

"I hate sauerkraut."

"Did you ever tell your dad that."

"Oh, hell no."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 8:30 everyone was called to the dinner table. Logan helped Eric with the plates, witch Peter gave him a thumbs up for.

After setting up, everyone was eating.

"Do you like the meal Logan?"

"Yes, its very good, also a lot healthier." Logan said half lying. The bratwurst and the Pierogies were good, but the sauerkraut he didn't like, but he's going to force it down, like Peter was doing. "Where did you first meet Peter."

Logan was about to say the pizza restaurant, but the aquarium would sound better. "We met at the aquarium."

"Interesting. Also since your a lumberjack, have you worked in carpeting."

"A little in the past, why?"

"I wanna get some wooden furniture built for the house and I might need help with that." 

"I can help with you that."

Erik gave a small smile, "that would be very kind of you." 

Peter also smiled, things are actually going good so far. 

"Being a lumberjack seems stressful and  boring." Wanda said 

"Oh yeah well your brother seems very excited when I work my wood." 

Erik and Peter nearly chocked on the their food. Erik was coughing, reaching for his glass of water and drinking fast. Everything was left silence. 

"excuse me?" Eric said breaking the silence. 

"Um...what I mean is that I took him to work once and he was very interested in what I do."

"Oh....well okay." After that there was still an awkward silence. 

"Okay who wants, dessert? looks Like everyone's done with dinner, dad we still have some Apple strudel left, I'll just get that."  Peter said leaving quickly to go get the dessert. 

Logan got up and helped by taking everyone's plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had dessert, Logan was getting ready to go.

"It's was very nice meeting you Logan."

"It was nice meeting you too sir." Logan was about to step out the door, but he felt his arm being tugged. He looked and saw it was Wanda.

"Hey Logan can I tell you something."

"sure." Wanda made him follow her into the kitchen, once they were out of sight Wanda began the to speak.  

"Look you seem like a very nice guy, okay? and I'm glad my brother is happy, but let me tell you something, if you hurt my brother in anyway, I will hunt you down and cut off your balls with your own ax and throw them into the ocean." She said in a low threatening voice

Logan would have to admit she was scary. 

"But otherwise it was nice to meet you." her voice going into a cheery tone. 

 

Logan went outside and Peter was waiting near his car. "I never want to do this again kid."

"Me neither." Peter reached up and kissed him. "But thank you for doing this, oh one more thing." Peter punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for."

"For that thing you said at the table." Logan pulls him close and kisses him on the head, mumbling an apology. "Also I had a talk with your sister, she's threaten to cut off my balls and throw them in the ocean if I did anything stupid."

"Yeah, she can be scary sometimes, wanna go out sometime this week."

"Sure." Peter smiled and give him one more kiss before letting him go.

For once in a long time, his father actually approved something about him.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two months. 

Two months since Logan and Peter been together. Peter been so happy, so happy that he doesn't even care that people prefer him over his sister anymore.

Right now Peter was at his job, at Starbucks. He was clocking out, getting ready to go.

"Hey Peter do you know that guy?" His coworker Viper asked pointing. Peter looked were she was pointing and saw Logan outside. "He keeps staring at you."

"Yeah I know him." Peter took off his apron before going to the door and opening it. "Hey Logan." He said greeting him with a hug.

"Hey Peter. Are you still on the clock?"

"No, come on let's get some coffee before we go." They both walked to the counter, where viper now took over for him. "So Peter who's your friend and is he single? Because I really need a new boyfriend." Peter grinned before answering. "Sorry but he's taken."

"By who?" Peter answered her by standing up on his tippy toes and kissing him. After he was done he smirked at the surprise look on Viper. "Well that's a disappointment. Sir is he bribing you or something?" 

Logan rolled his eyes at that. This has been the third time someone has asked something like that. People thought someone like him would go after good looking women or men who were like him. Not some energetic teenager. 

"No he's not, now could you get us two medium Carmel lattes and just worry about your own life?" Viper huffed but nodded and typed in their Oder. "That will be $4.75."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The look on her face was priceless." Peter said getting out of the car. They were now at Logan's house.

"She's seems like the person who can't keep a boyfriend for the right reasons." 

"Yeah every month she has a new boyfriend." 

When they got inside Peter put the coffees down on the table, grabbed Logan and gave him a passionate kiss. Logan grabbed his waist and kissed him back.  When they pulled back Logan spoke. "I thought you just wanted to sit on the couch and watch TV?"

"Yeah I lied."

"Why?"

"Well I can't just say hey lets go to your place and have sex out in public now can I?" Logan smirked and picked Peter up bridal style. "Guess not." Logan went up to the stair way, so they can go to his room.

When they got there, he laid Peter on the bed and started taking off his shirt. After it was off, he kisses him on the shoulder, then bitting him, he also did it on his neck.

"You gotta stop giving me hickeys, People are starting to question me about that." Logan grunted and licked the spot he bite. "I want people to know your mine."

"Of course you do." Peter grabbed Logan's shirt and took it off of him. After that he took off his own pants and boxers, then laid on his stomach. "God Peter you have such a pretty ass." Logan grabbed one cheek and gave it a light squeeze. 

Logan got off the bed and went to his bathroom. Soon he got back on the bed with a bottle of lube. "Hey Logan can we like....you know?"

It took Logan a moment to realize what he meant. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've been taking your fingers and tongue for a while now. So I'm ready." Logan nodded and open the lube. "If you want to stop anytime let me know, okay?"

"Okay." Logan opened the lube and squirted it on his hands. After he was done spreading the lube he on his hands, he grabbed Peters cheeks and spreads them. His hole was pink and tight like always when he looked at it.

He traced a finger around it and dipped it in all the way inside making the teen moan. He put a second finger in and thrust them in and out. He also made sure to hit Peter's prostrate. "F-Fuck Logan, more." He gasped.

Logan nodded and added a third finger. He spread them and licked the gape between his fingers. He licked a few times before taking his fingers out. The older man grabbed both his cheeks and licked his hole. 

"f-fucking Hell!" Logan pushed his tongue in and out and licked his walls savoring the taste inside. He put his lips around the rim and nipped at little, then sucked on it

After few minutes of rimming him, Peter was starting to shake. "L-Logan please now." Logan hummed and put a finger in his entrance. He sank it in and it had no resistance. "Okay your ready." The man unbuckles his pants and takes his hard cock out.

He grabs Peter's hips and puts him on his knees so that his ass is in the air. Logan grabs the lube and pours some on his cock. Once he was slicked up, he lined it up with Peter's entrance. He sinks in slowly. 

When he's in, he thrust in and out at a slow pace. "Shit your so big."

"I'm not hurting you am I?" 

"No. Go a little bit faster." Logan nodded and thrust at a faster pace. Logan spread his cheeks again and watched his cock thrust into his hole that was starting to turn red. He took his cock out and turn Peter on his back.

"Wanna see your face when you come." He said making Peter blush. He thrusted back in and went at a faster pace. "Shit this feels good. go faster." Peter moaned. Logan pulled all the way out again and slammed back in. When he started to thrust again he hit Peter's prostate every time.

After a few minutes Peter knew he was about to come. "Logan I'm going to come." 

"Me too, do you want me to do it inside?

"God yes, come in me Logan, want you to fill me up, Mark me with your come." That did it for Logan with a growled he thrusted hard one more time and came, after that Peter came on his chest. 

"H-holy shit." Peter whispers. Logan pulled out and checked his hole. It was bright red and leaking his come. He traced his fingers in the come and pushed it back inside. "Mine, can't believe your all mine." 

"Logan I'm sure your probably having a good time back there, but I wanna rest." Logan nodded and took his fingers out and lay down next to him. He grabbed Peter's hip and pulled him close.

"Are coffee is probably cold now. Not a fan of cold cold coffee."

"That's okay, viper probably did something to it anyway." Logan smirked and nodded because the girl did seem really upset. 

"Logan, why don't we have a month anniversary?"

"If that will make you happy, then sure. Where do you want to celebrate it?"

"Where else? at the aquarium." Peter said with a smile. "Peter we met in the pizza place."

"Well how about we eat at the pizza place, you order a cheese calzone and I'll order a chicken slice, then we'll go to the aquarium."

Logan smiles and kisses him. "Sounds like a plan kid." He grabs the covers and puts it over them. Peter snuggled close Logan and laid his head on his chest.

It feels good to have someone love him more. 

He's so glad he went to the aquarium and the pizza restaurant.


End file.
